Single-end read bit-lines have been widely used for memory applications such as in 2-port static random access memory (SRAM), read-only memory (ROM), etc. In many approaches, a local sense amplifier (SA) senses data on a local bit-line (LBL) and drives the data to a global bit-line (GLB) for a global sense amplifier to read the data on the global bit-line. The global sense amplifier, however, uses full-swing large signals (e.g., rail-to-rail CMOS levels) to sense the global bit-line, which consumes large power and degrades read speeds. Further, the global bit-line is generally long and as a result is subject to heavy loading, which, together with the large-swing read further degrades the read speed.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.